Tempest
"You dare threaten a Cleric of Thor?" Appearance Tempest has long black hair that he normally slicks back for style. He has dark blue skin with occassional purplish hues and distinctive markings (That match with his sister's) all over his body. His eyes are baby blue in color and due to her feral tiefling traits, they are cat-like. He also has a forked tail and tongue as well as unusually sharp teeth for this reason. Personality Tempest is prideful and a bit narcissistic. He's a very openly sexual character. He's a bIG bisexual flirt which means he flirts with every beautiful being he sees. He has a soft spot toward children, most especially his "son", Kael Embermane. For his beloved people, he'd do anything. He's dedicated and strong. He is also highly faithful to all the Norse gods. However, for a cleric, he is quite frightly, self-preserving, and cowardly when it comes to brushing shoulders with death. Backstory Tempest was 7 when it started. And he wasn’t even called Tempest at the time. His name was Atticos Gathukon. He was living happily with his two human parents in a small, secluded town in the northern parts of Faerun. Everything was wonderful. His mother had just given birth to a second child a year ago. Her name was Atychia Gathukon - another tiefling. Tempest was watching over the one year old Atychia in the nearby park, late in the afternoon, holding his precious baby sister in his arms as she slept soundly, when a commotion started in town. The Gathukons were to be flogged to death for bringing forth bad luck unto their town. They were being blamed for their significant decrease in acquired crops during the recent harvest. Reluctantly, Atticos ran away with Atychia just before the townsfolk invaded their home and captured their parents. That was the last Atticos ever saw of his parents before he managed to sneak aboard a departing trading cart. Of course, Atticos felt so heartbroken. But he had to be strong for his last remaining family member - Atychia. Atticos did his best to take care of his sister on his own for a few weeks. But he was struggling to feed them both with the present conditions. In one of the towns he managed to travel to, he found an orphanage. He decided to leave his sister under the care of the orphanage while he himself fought to grab a steady and stable lifestyle that can accommodate them both. He left Atychia at the doorstep with a note with her first name on it, and a promise to return for her, and ran off, vowing that he would return when Atychia turned 18 (when she would be freed from the confines of the orphanage). He stowed away in a Neverwintan boat that night, cold and lonely, anxious over what would happen to his sister. But he did his best to keep a steady mind. In Neverwinter, he managed to scrabble for small jobs for money, pickpocketing, scamming, all while learning about Neverwintan culture and religion (where he started his faith in the Norse gods), eventually finding a way to get himself into the fighting force of Neverwinter. A noble job closer to the nobles was a job with higher pay, he believed. When he was old enough, he signed himself up to be trained to be a Cleric. In the House of Ambry, he trained relentlessly for years, serving Neverwinter, his new home, and the House of Ambry with unwavering passion and loyalty; under the name he adopted- Tempest. He grew to be a mischievous, charming tiefling. He had many friends, broke many hearts etc. All was well… until the Ambry family was completely killed off by a conspiracy-ridden scandal. With the Beauvont House now in charge, Tempest was one of the souls that were sent to a Neverwintan post near a certain other kingdom’s borders. During his assignment in that post, time caught up to Atychia’s 18th birthday. Tempest rushed to the orphanage, excited to re-adopt his baby sister again. But when he arrived, he was distraught to find that his sister had already run off. He cursed himself for not coming sooner. He was too late. He then told himself he’d resign as a Cleric of Neverwinter to embark on a journey to find her. When he arrived at his post however, everything was different. A new queen rose to power after a king’s mysterious assassination, and Queen Aennia ordered the expansion of her faith, took prisoners, and dismissed the non-humans near her land - which ofcourse, included Tempest. Tempest was thrown off and spared given he vowed to never set foot near Aennia’s kingdom again. He never saw his post-mates. They were human; and already dead. And thus, he ran off, travelling from town to town, posing as a strapping, dashing Cleric, gambling, flirting, and travelling the lands for experience and clinging unto that alter ego. His real intentions lie in finding his sister… but breaking a few hearts, drinking a few glasses of beer, and few pleasant sessions with local hookers along the way wouldn’t hurt, right? Relationships Lividia Tempest is extremely infatuated by a seductive tiefling bard called "Lividia". They met in Chult at a Winter-themed festival. They did not exactly see eye to eye at fist, as the two's generally flirty and cross-sex manipulative demeanour seemed to clash. But when Tempest saw Lividia successfully and skillfully intimidate a large monster into submission, Tempest felt a deep and loud thump in his chest. He saw how in-control Lividia was as a woman and something new stirred inside him. Lividia was clearly not like any other woman he's met before. She was different; she was special. Now the two occasionally cross paths, sharing adventures together, and Tempest makes sure to try and get her attention and please her as much as he can in his own way. Though he is now beginning to accept the fact that he and Lividia can never be. Kael Embermane Kael, the young human child, is like a son to Tempest. They met during one of the many adventures Tempest found himself in, and though at first Kael seemed to be just some adventurous and rebellious kid out to make mistakes, Tempest found himself growing fond of the young lad due to the kid's personality and cunning. After the young human told him about where he was from and what had happened to him, though, Tempest mentally swore to protect him at all costs due to the fact that he reminded him of himself when he was younger; lost and orphaned, with so much unlocked potential. He believes that, with the correct guidance, Kael could grow into a fine lad... With the correct guidance. Eric Maximilion Beauvont At first, Tempest absolutely loved messing around with Eric at every opportunity due to paladin's short fuse and hot temper. During a (homebrewed event) strange shared dream, Tempest caught the inkling that Eric might be jealous of Tempest's masculinity and began to jokingly and flirtatiously insist that Eric was attracted to him instead. The repeated gesture of the teasing proved the situation to be the other way around too, however. Tempest found himself growing a little attracted to the paladin, enjoying every adventure spent with him (and his very much attractive body). This doesn't topple over his affections for Lividia, however. Power and Abilities *Tempest is a Cleric of Thor (Tempest Domain) Trivia *Tempest is a dom to random NPCs but a sub to those that matter. *Tempest has never failed a Sleight of Hand check in his life (not even using his tail, at disadvantage) *Tempest is fond of using his tail to seduce, and or steal from other people. *Aware of his frightful demonic appearance, Tempest tries his best to make up for it in personality *If he were to remove his Gauntlets of Ogre Strength, Tempest would not be able to carry his own set of armor. Quotes * "Oh, sorry, doll! Didn't see you there~" * "I-I CAN EXPLAIN!" * "Mind you, lady. You're trying to hire a Great Defender of Parnast. Don't you think you should pay this adventurer a bit more? Come on~" * "Anything for you, Kael, my boy."